


Seen but never heard

by shadowkingreborn



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Guardian Uldren Sov, brief guest appearance from my warlock guardian, conflicted feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkingreborn/pseuds/shadowkingreborn
Summary: Jolyon spots someone all too familiar and he doesn't know how to react.
Kudos: 6





	Seen but never heard

**Author's Note:**

> it's 11:31 and im here feeling emo as hell
> 
> please bungie let me meet him (jolyon please interact)

When Jolyon spots  _ him _ , he wants to mark it off as nothing. 

Simply stating that his eyes are only playing a tricks on him, making up things that he desperately wants to see. But everything about the other aligned far too perfect for it to be brush it off as purely a coincidence.

Jolyon knew him far too feel - wanted to believe that he knew him well.

The Awoken spots him with a Guardian, a Warlock in black and gold robes with a helmet donned that hid their face. Though he didn't need to see their face, able to take notice in the way the Warlock helped him, there was a sort of hesitant in their movements. As if the one wrong thing might be the wrong one. Even _he_ could see it from the way his face twisted with confusion. 

Ever since _it_ happened, everything Jolyon though and believe he knows was quickly flipped on its head. Leaving him lost and unsure, a feeling that he hated.

The way it formed in his stomach was excruciating. It was the same feeling he had when Petra came to visit him all of _it_ happened. Asking him if he wanted to see _his_ body one last time.

The Awoken still keeps himself hidden for the rest of the time. Silently watching as the Warlock does their best to help out the poor Guardian. Even when the way they were doing it was sloppy and half-hearted at best. 

The awful feeling in his stomach comes crawling back this time its more intense than it's even been and Jolyon thinks he's going to be sick on the stop. So he takes a step back, closes his eyes and takes a long deep breathe before opening his eyes once more.

It wouldn't have been hard for the Awoken to stay and kept a watch longer. Never had he been so quick to dispatch from a post but, he'll give himself this one time as an acceptation.

As he packs up his gear and clears his post. Jolyon forces himself not to turn around once more to the area at the far edge of the canyon, does not want to bring attention to the ever so small sliver of hope in his chest as he disappears unseen into the shadows.


End file.
